Vindictus: Warpath
by itsMEdood
Summary: Lann: The man who will do anything to protect the one he cares most for.  Evie: The Woman who must save her loved one before its too late.     they would both do anything for each other but will their sacrifices lead to a harsh demise?


Hey guys! This is my first Vindictus fic...well actually my first fanfiction xD anyway I love Vindictus and I hope you can enjoy this fic :]

I never expected it to end like this. Chained to a wall being tortured by a pack of dirty Fomors. The hunger and sheer evil in their eyes making me lose faith by the second. It makes me wish they would just quit their games and end my life already. Hopefully after this is over I will finally be reunited with the goddess Morrighan. Its the only thing that I can look forward to now. I take one last look into the eyes of the goblins and gremlins and close my eyes. I feel my consciousness slipping and I can only muster the strength to say one last word.

"_Evie..."_

As my body starts going limp I swear I see my life flashing before my closed eyelids. Maybe I should start at the beginning...

"LANN!"

I jolt awake to see the seething face of the gifted mage Evie. By the expression on her face I can tell she is not pleased.

"Oh...Hey there Evie. Whats going on?" I try to say smoothly.

"Well if you were awake during ANY of that meeting you would know that we are finally heading out to...'calm' the rebellion at ortel castle!" she says with an exasperated tone

"What? When? Where?"

"..."

Evie threw me one of those 'if you don't get ready to leave within three minutes I will castrate you' type of glances.

"I need to go brief the rest of the army that is coming with us. I do hope you will be waiting at the docks for us?"

before I could even respond she walked out of the meeting room in the royal army base. I decided that lollygagging would only bring my swift demise at the hands of the auburn haired mage. With a sigh I got up and headed towards the dormitory to get my armor ready. As I entered I was greeted with Dolores's cheery face. But when she saw my expression, hers went noticeably darker.

"Heading out to ortel castle?"

I look at her surprised. Before I can speak she says "Blawynn told me about it. I know you and Evie were good friends with some of the soldiers at ortel. Are you okay?"

I stare into the face guard of my chiulin helmet and sigh. "As ready as I can be Dolores. I wish I could stay and chat but I really need to get going." I put on my helmet and grab my dreamwalker twin swords and put them in my holsters. "Be safe Lann. I will say a prayer for you"

I nod and head out. I make my way to the docks and to my dismay I see Evie and the troops there waiting for me. I stiffen slightly but continue moving. I see that Evie is wearing her broken feather armor and her fallen rock heavy helm. She swears it goes with anything. I also notice with a confused expression that, she has her pure white rakrak claw scythe in her hand and her dreamwalker staff on her back. I don't understand what she needs both for but I know better by now than to question her. The look on her face is one that I was not expecting. Serenity. It was disarming to say the least. I look to my left and I notice with joy that Fiona and Karok are here. When Evie and I left the crimson blades to become soldiers Fiona and Karok decided that they would stay in Colhen to help protect it. We all still kept in touch but actually seeing them was great. I remembered that we were about to go to war and held myself back from going over to them and talking. Instead I took my normal place next to Evie and waited for her to speak.

"Ahem. Now that everyone is here" she threw a sideways glance at me "we can begin. As I've said this mission is of the utmost importance and the element of surprise is with us. We will be taking them from both sides so we will be taking two separate boats. Fiona and Karok will be the leaders of the party coming in from the north and Lann and I will take the south. If there are ANY problems with this speak now." the soldiers knew better than to go against anything she said. "Good. Alright we are heading out. FOR MORRIGHAN!" she screamed

"FOR MORRIGHAN" we all yelled in unison.

We split into our two teams and got on our boats. I sat down next to Evie who for some reason still had that alarming serene expression on her face.

"...you okay Eve?" I asked concerned

"That's High General Evie on the field Lieutenant."

I looked at her shocked. There was something seriously wrong here. Her, Silberin, and Ingkells were awfully close during the whole hilder forest incident but this coming from her was just odd.

"I'm sorry _High General sir." _I said with disdain "but there seems like-"

"Lann cut the crap. You know how I'm feeling. Do you really think I want to go to Ortel and _**murder**_ my friends? I don't. So I'm sorry that I am trying to remember the good times right before I kill the ones who they are about." she said with finality

I knew she wouldn't take this well. She may have a happy and carefree attitude most days but if you mess with her friends then your days are numbered. I specifically remember a time when Evie, Fiona, and I fought Black Skarr and he threw Fia into a wall so hard her laghodessa armor shattered. Evie glared at him with pure rage and the next thing I knew black skarr was dismembered and the pieces of his body were aflame. There are countless other times she has completely destroyed enemies when either I or karok or fia were in danger. So for her to have to kill the ones she would do anything to protect...her mind must be in turmoil.

After thinking those thoughts I realized that we were already at the southern side of ortel castle.

"Alright I'm going to need Blawynn and Yukianesa(1) to stay behind with the boat. Should we need a hasty retreat I'd prefer we have someone here to make things quicker. Alright lets move out" we all nodded in agreement and filed off the boat. I turned back and gave a small wave to Blawynn and Yukianesa. I turned back and fell in step with Evie. We walked close to the edge of the forest near the outer wall of the castle until Evie put her hand out signaling for us to stop. I look down at her to see her touch the ground and say a quick chant. I wonder why shes summoning a mana pistol here of all places but quickly realize this is no ordinary mana pistol. This should be considered a mana **cannon. **The small pistol is now roughly the size of a ballista with a huge barrel and multiple roots connecting it to the ground. I wonder where she learned this but quickly tell myself that is a question for another day. I see Evie raise her arm in the direction of the castle walls and shout "INCAENDEFACIO"(2) I don't even have time to register what she said as a giant ball of brightly glowing orange mana shoots from the cannons mouth and flies at the castle. I can feel my jaw drop as I see the ball slam into the castle wall and a hole the size of keaghans dragon appears in the wall. Before I can say anything I hear Evie shout "ADVANCE ROYAL ARMY" and we all rush through the opening Evie created for us.

I haven't really been in the field for quite awhile. Evie posted me to help train the new recruits. But even so, falling back into battle was second nature. I run straight through the hole and cleave the first enemy I see in half with one blade while disarming another enemy with my other blade. Then using the momentum of pulling my sword out of the stump of the dead body, I behead that same enemy. I see Evie running up ahead and decide that ill leave these small fry to some of the other soldiers and run to catch up to her. I quickly dispatch the dogs and knights along the way. I see Evie battling a golem up ahead and quickly run to help. Unfortunately in a burst of light I see a huge dark skinned figure appear before me. Surrounding him is a slightly electrified aura. Although his figure is terribly distorted I instantly recognize him. "Silberin..." in my dazed reverie I do not notice his huge fist coming straight towards me and connecting with my armor clad stomach. Pain erupts through me as I'm launched into the air and come crashing back to the ground. I quickly do a windmill to get back on my feet as I tell myself that this is not the Silberin I knew. I ran at him and tried to slash across his chest but as I did he disappeared in a burst of electricity. The electricity courses through my veins and I'm temporarily paralyzed. As it fades I look around wildly for a sign of Silberin. It comes in the form of him appearing above me ready to pound me down into the ground when he is knocked out of the air by none other than Evie's blind arrow spell. He is dazed on the ground and I see that she charges an ice spear spell. I quickly throw down a light of palalala to blind him and then the Ice Spear spell hits him dead in the chest instantly freezing him. I look around to see a ballista at the far end of the wall. I dash over to it and take aim upon silberin's frozen form. I whisper to myself "_sorry Silberin"_ as I pull the lever and the ballista hits his still frozen abdomen and instantly he instantly shatters. Nothing left behind besides the sparkling ice crystals in the air where his form once was. I see Evie collapse onto her knees looking like she's going to be sick. I rush over to her side and she retches. She then clings to me and starts to cry. 

"Shh. Its alright Eve. It had to be done. He would have wanted the same if he saw himself that way. You have to remember we are on the battlefield. This is no time to break down going weak in the knees."

I didn't want to say that but it was true. We had to continue on and now was not the time for mourning. I glanced to my left and noticed a shining golden key in the spot where Silberin ceased to be. I reached out to grab it and stuck it into Evie's hand. I helped her up and she dusted herself off and secured her weapons once again putting her staff on her back and clutched her scythe.

"let's Go"

And we headed towards the Center of the castle. There was a large set of double doors which was held in place with a golden lock. I looked at Evie and she nodded and took out the key and turned it. A resounding click came forth and we took that as our cue to push the doors open. We were greeted with the sight of a beautiful courtyard with for gets on each side and in the center a beautiful fountain. Although the sight was beautiful we couldn't properly take it in. we got the distinct feeling of being watched. We heard a might roar and we looked ahead of use to see a mighty monster with glowing red eyes and a black sword standing before us. Even though his features were horribly mutated we couldn't forget his face. Evie and I both whispered simultaneously with eyes wide as saucers "_**Ingkells...**_"

A/N

:DDD the end of the first chapter! I hope its interesting so far. Mind reviewing to tell me how im doing? Anything I should change of anything I should remove or add? Let me know! Flames aren't hated but not welcomed either.

Yukianesa- I guess you could call her an OC. Shes a Fiona I made in the game and I needed another character to stay back with Blawynn.

Incaendefacio- A way to say "fire" in Latin.


End file.
